


Fifteen

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he knew it, Ohno already talked his thoughts out loud, “It’s <b>already </b>been fifteen years, huh?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen

Ohno Satoshi sat on his usual spot in Arashi’s green room. He was not sleeping as usual, he was observing with half of his mind attached to his body.  
 _Fifteen years_  
The words had been bothered him since the beginning of the year, but now as the date was really approaching, he couldn’t shake it off of his mind as easily anymore.

His eyes wandered to Sakurai Sho who was scanning his newspapers like he always did, then to Aiba Masaki who was discussing their Hawaii concert with their trustful Matsumoto Jun, then to Ninomiya Kazunari who was playing his 3DS right next to him.

 _Fifteen years, huh? It’s really been fifteen years already, huh?_  
Ohno closed his eyes briefly, reminiscing the entire thing that happened in those fifteen years period of time. They had their ups together, they had their downs together too. No matter what people said - that they might just fake it and all - but fifteen years were more than enough to forge any fake thing into a real one.

Fifteen years passed and Ohno saw how Sakurai Sho turned from a temperamental boy to a perfectly-mannered man. Sakurai Sho was explosive once, but now he’s the one to run to when no one seemed to know what to say. Because Sakurai Sho was the one that _always_ knows what to say. He’s the one who _always_ knows what to do. F*ck the title, Ohno knew by the heart that Arashi was led by Sho in more occasion than by him.

Matsumoto Jun, the youngest of them all, was also evolving through those fifteen years. The awkward young boy with bucked teeth was long gone, replaced by a confident meticulous Matsumoto Jun whose wink could make a whole stadium faint at once. Of course it was not just about appearance, because Ohno also witnessed how Jun gradually took bigger responsibilities from time to time and how he brought the best experience a fan could ever have from a concert.

And if the former two’s changes were so obvious to the world to see, the changes that happened on Aiba Masaki might be a little bit less than obvious. But nevertheless, Ohno could feel it. He could feel how Aiba Masaki who entered the agency for a silly reason had transformed to a much more considerate, professional, and responsible man. He was _more_ than just Arashi’s sunshine. His role was more than that, he just didn’t show it to the world so much. Arashi might crumble down without one Aiba Masaki. It might be a not so popular issue to talk about, but each and every member of Arashi understood it so well.

Ohno’s eyes fixated to the one by his side when his memories about Ninomiya Kazunari were replayed in his head. The man whose bratty attitude was as famous as his incredible acting skill. But Ohno knew, Nino was just being _Nino_. Nino was supporting Arashi in his own unique way - be it by his signature snarky comments or by his real precious talents - because he loved Arashi as _himself_ , not as a member who was pushed to be in the group. He had given his all, he might never admit it but Ohno knew how Nino would give his _everything_ for this merry little group’s sake. He brought balance to Arashi, making sure that any part of the group was still functioning well and was not forgotten by any means.

Looking at all four members around him, Ohno suddenly felt so small. He was still the same sleepy looking human. He was still the leader without any leading will. He was still the quiet guy who might stay silent for the whole filming period if Nino or Sho didn’t turn the focus to him every once in a while. _‘Fifteen years’_ did struck him so bad, knowing that they had spent so much time together and no one knew how much time was left for them to be together.

Because Ohno wouldn’t know what to do without Jun’s command and Sho’s assistance.  
Because Ohno didn’t want to know how a day would feel like without Nino’s occasional nudge or Aiba’s cheery giggle around him.  
Because Ohno knew it’s not the _group_ that needed _him_ \- for he didn’t think he had ever given something to the group - but it’s _him_ that needed _Arashi_.

F*ck the money, f*ck the fame. All he needed was these four men around him and he didn’t know when it would be the end of them all.  
 _But it might be not so long from now. It’s already been fifteen years, after all._

Before he knew it, Ohno already talked his thoughts out loud, “It’s _already_ been fifteen years, huh?”

“Yeah, you’re _that_ old if that’s what you’re wondering about,” Nino said from behind his game console.

“What would I do without you guys?” Ohno knew it wasn’t like him to ask such cheesy thing, but the thought bothered him so much that he started to feel it poisoning him.

The whole room’s eyes turned to Ohno at once.

“What do you mean by that?” Sho asked.

“I mean.. it’s already been fifteen years and who knows how long it’s left befor-,” suddenly Ohno felt so wrong to talk about all that, “Ah, forget it. It’s just me being silly.”

The other members exchanged looks.

“Before what, Riida? Before Arashi _ends_?” Jun asked cautiously.

“Well.. yeah,” Ohno mumbled, “I know it’s not my place to talk about this for I know I haven’t done anything good for this group, but I just- I don’t-”

“Did you drink beer before you come here, Riida? Because this sounds awfully similar to the conversation we had in that hotel room years ago,” Aiba looked serious about his question.

“No,” Ohno sulked. He started to think that it was a big mistake to talk about it.

“Listen, Old man,” Nino put away his game console and scooted closer to Ohno, “Even when we’re too old to dance your wickedly hard choreographed dance and too weak to put on some silly costumes in our concerts, even when we have no job _at all_ due to age or anything, Arashi would _never_ end.”

“Arashi is not about the _job_ , Arashi is about _us_ , right? Please tell me it’s right because I already make some plans for the _post-stage_ Arashi,” Jun added.

“And what the hell with ‘haven’t done anything good for this group’, hm? You’re our leader and if I have to list down every single good thing that you’ve done for this group, I’m afraid I would have to miss my Zero take.”

“You think you could escape from us that easily, Riida? Oh, I don’t think so. Even when you’re already married, I would still budge you,” Aiba said.

“And me too,” Jun grinned.

Sho joined in, “And me-”

“For short, we all will still budge you and Arashi will never meet an end,” Nino cut impatiently. He stretched his arms and to everyone’s surprise, he hugged Ohno tight, “Oh I don’t know how troublesome you could be when you’re in the mood for it, Oh chan.”

For some moments, the rest of the room didn’t know what to do.  
Until Nino’s bratty voice urged them to move, “Come on, guys. It’s supposed to be a _group_ hug. Join in before it becomes awkward. Geez, it’s awkward already.”

The whole room fell into a chuckling laughter and the three other members moved their ass to join the group hug. They were warm and cozy and awkward when they finally decided to end the rare hug and went back to their own spots.

Nino took his game console back and rested his head on Ohno’s lap without permission. When the others were already back to their plan and newspapers, Nino said without looking away from the game.  
“Fifteen years is not _‘already’_ , Oh chan, it’s _‘only’_.”

Ohno froze and smiled. He scolded himself for ever worrying about something that didn’t deserve his worry at all.  
 _Yeah, it’s **only** been fifteen years. ___

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, ARASHI!  
> Oh my, 15 years! Thanks for painting my life with rainbow colors, guys. :")  
> Keep together and be awesome as always!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> A Proud and Grateful Fan


End file.
